yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 52
Separately 2 (ソレソレニ 2, Sorezoreni 2) is the 52nd chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Okami-san tells Zakuro to wake Rin up. Zakuro heads upstairs to Rin and places her talisman on head and greets her. Rin takes off her talismans wanting to sleep a bit longer. Zakuro worriedly tells Rin to wake up or else Okami-san will get angry. Zakuro uses her necromancy to control Rin’s body to greet Okami-san while ventriloquizing Rin. Okami-san tells Zakuro not to so careless. Zakuro give thanks for her food and prepares to get dessert. Rin tells Zakuro they are going to be late and tells her to change out of her chinese dress. Oyassan calls out to Rin and throws a bowl of ramen towards her. Rin catches the bowl in her delivery box without spilling any of the contents prompting Zakuro to applaud while Okami-san hits Oyassan for being reckless. Oyassan tosses a bento to Zakuro which she catches with a large earth hand emerging from the ground. Okami-san hits Oyassan again and Oyassan tells Zakuro that her delivery is for Yae. Oyassan and Okami-san see Zakuro and Rin off and Okami san tells them to be careful. Oyassan tells Okami-san that Zakuro will be fine. While walking, Rin asks Zakuro if she is okay with attending school in their town since she is a hanyou. Rin states that Zakuro is scared to leave town and suggest she hang out with Ao on her next day off. Rin tells Zakuro that she would not be imposing but they may look strange together with Ao being a yōkai. Zakuro asks would if it not be better for them to in town instead to which Rin states the problem is that she has not set foot outside their district yet. Rin tells Zakuro that she could get Shidou to drive them, as she looks up to Zakuro, surprised to find her riding an earth golem. Zakuro tells Rin that she created it unconsciously and returns it to the earth. Rin tells Zakuro she needs to try new things, to which Zakuro creates a moped out of the earth to ride, much to Rin’s amazement. Rin suggests for Zakuro to participate in club activities. Zakuro asks Rin if she was in any clubs, which Rin replies she was performing deliveries. Rin looks at Zakuro’s legs and suggest for her to join a physical club, stating her legs had gotten fat. Yuhi states its fine. Zakuro agrees with Yuhi before noticing that he is caressing her legs and starts to pummel him with her golem. Rin greets Mariabell. Rin notes it rare for Yuhi to be in town so early in the morning, only seeing him when new residents move in. Yuhi tells Rin that he is going to Yae’s church and the group travel to the church together. At Yae’s church, Yae greets Rin and Zakuro. Zakuro begins praying to Yae since she is a god, and gives her delivery to Yae as if it were an offering. Yae opens the bento to find pickled vegetables which Zakuro states she had grown herself. Yae asks Zakuro if she has enjoyed living in the town so far, to which Zakuro affirms. Rin tells Yae it would be impossible for Zakuro to find a job using her necromancy powers. Yae tells them it is impossible for a hanyou to become completely human again, stating she will explain in full detail during the senate visit next week. Yae eats Zakuro’s food using it as analogy for how pickled radishes cannot return to being normal radishes. Yae looks outside the church to Akina and asks about him. Yae states that the human body is not strong enough to endure his power. Yuhi prepares as cigarette as he tells Zakuro that Akina is lucky. Yuhi explains that Akina’s predecessor had no equals when it came to power and that out of all the choices he could have made, he chose to help shape the current generation. Yuhi puts a cigarette in his mouth and asks Zakuro if she knew why she has trouble controlling her powers. Maribell takes the cigarette away, telling him not to smoke in church. Yae asks Yuhi why he had not quit smoking. Yuhi states he needs something in his mouth, just as needing to constantly touch something, as he gropes Zakuro’s breasts from behind. Two earth golems beat up Yuhi, and Rin tells Zakuro they are going to be late. Rin and Zakuro walk, Zakuro complaining about the experience she just endured. Rin tells Zakuro she needs to be more careful, commenting Tokyoites not be resourceful. Zakuro states she is not from Tokyo, to which Rin tells Zakuro to talk like the place she is from. Rin looks over to Zakuro to find her riding on a enormous earth golem. Zakuro suggest they ride on it since they are going to be late anyways. As they ride the earth golem, Rin states it would be bad if they were attacked by an enemy. As the turn around the corner the encounter Midoriko riding on Uzu’s shoulders. Zakuro’s mistakes Midoriko for a doll master and prepares to attack but is stopped by Rin. Rin states she is glad that Uzu was not angry with them, as they walk and Zakuro dribbles a ball of earth. Rin takes the dirt ball away, telling Zakuro she is spacing out too much and not taking care of herself. As the two walk under a bridge pass, Zakuro thinks to herself, knowing the real reason she cannot control her powers. Zakuro remembers using the dead as if they were living during the time she was fallen. Zakuro contemplates that she is controlling the dead by letting her power twist around her and letting the sense of loss become apart of her, agreeing with what Yuhi had said about being uncertain with what to do. Zakuro equates her power to having weights around her arms, causing her heart to become heavy. Zakuro wishes to be able to rely on someone, stating she does not where her arm filled with uncertainty is going. Rin hugs Zakuro’s arm as they exit the pass, and Rin asks Zakuro if she was listening. Rin notes the Zakuro arm just hanging and tells Zakuro to be more careful not to create another earth construct. Zakuro does not respond and Rin asks Zakuro if she had gotten motion sickness suggesting to take the train or bus. Zakuro declines insisting on walking. Rin asks Zakuro if she is scared of being outside which Zakuro rejects. Rin ask what is wrong to which Zakuro simply hugs Rin’s arm and happily rubs her face against Rin’s. Rin asks why Zakuro is smiling, which Zakuro hesitates to answer, leaving a trail of heart shaped pieces of earth behind them, as they continue walking. Characters in order of appearance * Zakuro Kurumaki * Rin Azuma * Okami-san * Oyassan * Yūhi Shinatsuhiko * Mariabell * Yae Shinatsuhiko * Akina Hiizumi * Midoriko Amano * Uzu Kibune Navigation Category:Chapters